


Thin Line

by Strawberryshortcakesurprise



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryshortcakesurprise/pseuds/Strawberryshortcakesurprise
Summary: One drunken night pushes Kagura and Okita's relationship to unknown territory.





	1. Birthday bash

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Kagura is 18 and Sougo is 22. This is post-manga (although I haven't yet read the last chapter!)

As the Yorozuya entered the Shinsengumi compound that night, Kagura wrinkled her nose at the sight of some of the men who were already drunk. Kondo had invited them to his birthday party. Gin-chan, of course, was delighted at the prospect of free alcohol. Kagura herself didn’t mind free food. Shinpachi was there to guard his sister who had attended with a few other girls from Snack Smile.

When they arrived, Gin-chan made a beeline for the open bar while Shinpachi headed straight to his sister. Kagura scanned the room. Kondo had gone all out for his party. He had invited a lot of civilians who were milling around. It looked like everyone was having a good time. The birthday boy himself was glued to Otae’s side. She could see Otae struggling to rein in her temper to be nice to Kondo on his birthday. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the sadist drinking with a group of his men and a couple of clearly fawning girls. As if he sensed her looking at him, he met her gaze with a smirk. He raised his cup of sake as a greeting. She scowled at him, irritated at seeing his cocky face. Though they had gotten older, they were still as competitive as ever - maybe even more so. Previously, their rivalry would often degrade into senseless violence and destruction, but now that they were older, they were able to control themselves and refrain from destroying their surroundings (most of the time). They competed over anything and everything under the sun - from rock, paper scissors, to darts, soccer and all kinds of sports, to the most number of people scared during Halloween and even to selling the most number of cookies for charity (the Shinsengumi were trying to cultivate a better image for the public). The current tally was 212-211. In favor of the sadist.

As she sharply turned away in annoyance, she bumped into a Shinsengumi officer that she hadn’t met before.

The officer jumped back and apologized profusely. “I’m so sorry, Kagura-san. I didn’t mean to bump into you. I-I was going to ask you if you would like a drink?” He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, his ears turning bright red.

Kagura blinked at him in slight confusion at the sudden invitation. The man shuffled awkwardly as he waited for Kagura to respond. Finally, she shrugged, gave him a sweet smile and said, “Do you have any food? I’m starving too. Stupid Gin-chan didn’t buy groceries again.”

“Uh, y-yeah, I-I can have a look in the kitchen for you.”

“Great, finally, a tax-robber who helps the people!” She flashed him another smile and moved to follow him to the kitchen. She was so preoccupied with the thought of food that she hadn’t noticed Sougo watching the exchange intently. He moved to stand, shaking off the arm of an overly flirtatious woman.

The beaming Shinsengumi officer with Kagura introduced himself as just having joined the police force and gushed about her fighting prowess which he had witnessed during one of her spars with Captain Okita. In fact, he was just about to ask her if she could perhaps teach him some of her techniques when another officer suddenly appeared and grabbed his arm.

“Ken, I need to talk to you about the case you’re handling. It’s urgent.”

Ken looked at him perplexed and asked, “What case? I’m kind of busy at the moment.”The other officer tugged his arm insistently, giving discreet sideward glances at something or someone behind Kagura. “It’s really important, Ken. You could say it’s a matter of life or death.” He hissed, giving meaningful glances at whatever was behind Kagura.

Ken, who finally seemed to get the message, paled and quickly excused himself. Both officers scurried off as Kagura looked on in confusion. “What weirdos. Tax robbers are really all weirdos just like their commander.”

As Kagura stood there mulling over whether to look for the kitchen herself, somebody slammed against her shoulder hard. She stumbled forwards a little in surprise then whirled around in anger, already knowing who the culprit was.

“Asshole! I’m going to kill you!”

Sougo gave her a shit-eating grin and said, “Sorry, I wanted to check if the mountain gorilla wearing a dress was real. But, what a shame, a mountain gorilla wearing a dress is still a mountain gorilla.”

Kagura quickly glanced down at her dress then narrowed her eyes in anger at Sougo. She had forgone her usual top and pants ensemble and wore a simple sleeveless Cheongsam dress that ended a little above the knee. Now that she was 18, she was starting to dress more ladylike and had put more effort in her appearance. Not that it matters since she had inherited Mami’s model genes anyway. Though she didn’t show it, she had noticed the lingering glances from men as she walked around the neighborhood. Hell, she even caught the sadist staring at her chest once when they were fighting.

“You fucking chihuahua, why don’t you look at yourself. You didn’t even bother changing from your smelly rags.” Kagura pointedly looked at Sougo’s outfit. Sougo was still wearing his uniform albeit without the coat.

Sougo shrugged, “I just finished patrolling. SOMEBODY has to work hard to protect the city, we can’t all be useless bottom feeders.” He gave her a meaningful glance as he finished his sentence.

Kagura, having had enough, swiftly lifted her right leg to give him a powerful kick which Sougo instantly blocked. She made to launch herself at him when somebody grabbed the collar of her dress from behind. She looked behind her to see the dead fish eyes of her foster father. Sougo, who was about to counter her attack with a punch, was likewise held back by Hijikata.

“Oi, brats. This is not the place. Go outside if you have to.” Hijikata warned as he gave Sougo a push on the back.

“Kagura-chan, can’t you let poor ol’ Gin-chan enjoy a night of free alcohol?”

Kagura pouted, “But Gin-chan, he called me a mountain gorilla wearing a dress.”

“Kagura-chan, if the mountain gorilla thinks she is pretty wearing a dress, then she is pretty.” Gintoki, who had obviously already drank a significant amount of alcohol, slurred while nodding sagely.

Kagura frowned. Somehow that sounded more like an insult. Before, she could respond, Gintoki started pushing her towards the opposite direction from Sougo. “Come now, just stay away from Souichiro-kun. Just for tonight, hmmm? Give ol’ Gin-chan a break.”

Kagura rolled her eyes as she knew in her heart that what Gin-chan was doing was useless. They were like two magnets always finding a way to meet again. That sounded romantic but it was definitely not in their case. They would meet again to continue their rivalry.

Sure enough, about half an hour later, Sougo was back at her side with a bottle of Tequila and was challenging her to a drinking contest. Kagura, who would never back down from a challenge, readily accepted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagura woke up with a raging headache. Her body ached all over. She opened her eyes and immediately squeezed them shut again. The light was too fucking bright. Fuck. She was never going drinking again. She groaned and shifted on the futon, trying to get to a more comfortable position. As she moved her leg, she inadvertently hit what seemed to be another person’s leg. Her eyes shot open in shock and she felt a chill run down her spine. ‘No fucking way,’ She thought. The person she had accidentally kicked let out a grunt.

Now that she was more awake, she realised that her surroundings were unfamiliar. ‘Shit. Okay, Kagura, calm down. I’m sure that you just got drunk and fell asleep on someone’s bed.’ Kagura mustered her courage then looked down at her body under the blanket. ‘Nope. She was definitely naked. And was that a hickey on her breast?’ Kagura could feel panic welling up in her stomach which made her want to puke. She swallowed then took deep breaths. ‘Okay. So maybe she had a little fun last night. As long as it’s not someone disgusting, it should be ok. God, it better not be Gori or that boring badminton guy. Oh my God. She was going to kill herself if it was Gori.’ She shut her eyes and contemplated on what to do. Right. She was going to sneak out and pretend this never happened. Hopefully, that guy (or person!) wouldn’t wake up or remember a thing. Fuck, what if they weren’t safe. She immediately quelled the thought. One problem at a time.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She could see her dress on top of a bookshelf. Her underwear was on the floor a few meters away. ‘Now, where were her bra and shoes?’ She made to carefully and quietly sit up, her back still facing the stranger but she felt a wave of dizziness and quickly laid back down. Her sudden movements seemed to have woken up her partner who gave a groan and stirred on the futon. She shut her eyes tightly and curled into a ball, praying that he would go back to sleep. Seconds ticked by as she waited to hear steady breathing that signified sleep.

“Fuck.” She heard him mutter and her eyes shot open. She stiffened. She knew that voice. Hell, she loathed that voice. ‘Oh fucking no.’


	2. Last night

_The night before._

Kagura stumbled down the hallway, looking for the bathroom. She was busting to pee. As she rounded a corner, she saw the sadist emerged from what looked like the bathroom. So that was where he went. They were in the middle of playing their thirtieth game of beer pong when he suddenly disappeared. Bastard. What a cheater. 

“Oi, s-shadish,” She slurred. “You cheater! You went to the toilet to throw up.”

“Brat!” He replied, “I told you I was going to the bathroom to pee.” 

“Liar! You threw up!” At this, she launched herself towards her opponent but tripped on her feet and slammed into him instead. Sougo, whose reflexes were equally affected by the alcohol, knocked his head back against the wall. 

  
“Ow, what the fuck.” Both of them fell to the floor with Kagura lying on top of Sougo.

Kagura sat up valiantly, straddling his hips. Kagura’s position made her dress ride up her thighs. Sougo’s gaze immediately focused on her exposed thigh. Kagura made to punch him on the head but only managed to graze his cheek as she lost her balance and fell on top of him. Her breasts landing on his face.

“Oof, get off elephant.” Sougo demanded, his hands reaching out to hold her hips to push her off. 

Kagura rolled off him and staggered to her feet. “I need to pee. You wait here, we’re going to finish our fight.” She walked unsteadily towards the bathroom. 

Sougo remained on the floor, trying to will the room to stop spinning. 

After what seemed like forever, the door reopened and somebody grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up to a standing position. Sougo refocused his gaze on Kagura who, though successful in pulling him up, now seemed to be using her grip on his shirt to keep upright. They stumbled back against the wall. Kagura now plastered to his front like a second skin.

With one hand tightly gripping his shirt, she used her other hand to motion him to come closer.He bent his head to listen to what she had to say. “Sadist, I think I’m drunk,” She whispered loudly before giggling uncontrollably. 

Sougo straightened. “I’m pretty sure everyone here is wasted,” Sougo replied looking straight ahead. He did not want to look at her captivating bright blue eyes. He knew that he had had a lot to drink tonight in his quest to defeat Kagura again. He was not confident with his ability to refrain himself from doing something incredibly stupid at the moment and her form pressed into his was not helping his self-control at all. He clenched his hands tightly at his side. 

“Hey Sadist,” She beckoned him again. When he didn’t move closer, she gripped the collar of his shirt to pull him down to her level forcefully. Unable to resist her, he met her eyes. 

“What, China?” He asked softly, feeling himself getting lost in the depths of her eyes. 

Kagura stared back. “I forgot.” Her voice equally soft. Her grip on his collar loosened then slowly moved upwards to loop around his neck. 

As one, they moved towards each other in a passionate kiss. Sougo’s arms wrapped around Kagura tightly. He turned them around so that he was pressing her back against the wall. His hand moved to cup her breast as the other moved south to push her ass more intimately against his pelvis. He groaned, pulling away slightly to lick and suck her neck. 

Kagura moaned, her hands fisting in his hair and digging into his shoulder. She used both hands to grab his shoulders as she pulled herself up to wrap both legs around his hips, his hands immediately going to support her ass. He couldn’t help but grind his hips into hers. She gasped at the contact. 

Dimly, they could hear voices getting louder as footsteps approached. 

“Sa-sadist, someone might see.” Kagura hissed pushing him away from her slightly. 

Without missing a beat, Sougo grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room which was a few doors down from the bathroom. He shut the shoji doors closed with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her close and capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. They stumbled backwards andtumbled down to his futon, Kagura’s hands making quick work of his shirt. He slid his hands up her body to roughly pull her dress off and throwing it somewhere over his shoulder. He stared hungrily at her form. He pushed the straps of her bra down and sucked one of her breasts into his mouth. His hand moved to massage the other one. Kagura moaned, arching her back and gripping his hair. He unhooked her bra and tossed it away. Sougo could feel the last vestiges of his control break and he hurriedly pulled her underwear off. He unbuckled his belt and kicked his pants off never breaking his gaze from her form. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her chest was heaving from desire. Her eyes cloudy with lust. Finally, he thrusted himself into her. Vaguely, he registered her cry of pain and wondered if she was a virgin.The thought vanished as he felt himself lost in his pleasure, Kagura seemingly adjusting herself as she met his thrusts. Her nails dug into his back and he felt her bite into his shoulder. After a few moments, he felt her going over the edge. Her walls tightened around him and with a few hard thrusts, he felt himself climaxing, pulling out just in time to spill himself all over her thigh. Satiated, he collapsed on top of her, their breaths eventually evening out into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagura shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep. He seemed to be getting up as she could feel the dip and rise of the futon. For a minute, all was silent. She could feel his gaze on her. She willed herself to breathe normally. Finally, after a beat, she heard the rustling of clothes. She wondered what he was up to. It wouldn’t do for him to be dressed and her to still be naked. It would feel like she was the one at a disadvantage. Just as she was deciding to stir and pretend that she was waking up, she heard the shoji door open and close. Her eyes shot open in surprise and she lifted her head to peer around the room. Sure enough, she was alone. 

Her brows furrowed and she felt numbness spread through her. _Had he just walked out on her?_ She could feel her throat tighten and fought back the urge to cry. _What a douchebag._ She couldn’t believe that she lost her first time to such an unfeeling bastard.

She decided to get dressed and escape before he returned. She vaguely wondered if he left on purpose to give her time to leave so that he didn’t have to face her. No matter, it was just a drunken mistake. She didn’t care. She _shouldn’t_ care. 

  
She sat up and reached for her underwear. She pulled it on. She wrapped the sheet tightly around her as she hunted for her bra, just to make sure that she was covered in case someone entered the room. ‘ _Now where did it go?’_ She scanned the room three times and couldn’t locate her bra. Just as she was about to bend over and look under his wardrobe cabinet, the door suddenly slid open. She jumped, her arms reflexively crossing around her front protectively and making sure that the sheet was still in place. 

Sougo shut the door behind him. He was just wearing his pants. They stared at each other wordlessly before he tossed a small bottle to her. 

“Here, for your hangover.” 

She studied the glass bottle and watched the liquid slosh around inside. She glanced at him suspiciously, wondering if it was possible for him to poison her because of what they did last night. 

“I took one already, see.” He held up his own empty bottle and tossed it in the trash can near the door. 

She twisted the lid open. She really did have a pounding headache and even he would have a hard time getting rid of the evidence if she died in the Shinsengumi compound. She drank the liquid in one go and grimaced at the bitter taste.

They both fell into an awkward silence. Kagura glanced around the room in a casual manner (She hoped!) and avoided looking at his form. 

She heard him sigh and turned to look at him. He scratched the back of his head. “Ah, I’ve slept with a mountain gorilla, what should I do?”

Immediately, she felt her cheeks grow hot as anger rose within her. She grabbed a pillow lying at her feet and hurled it at him. He dodged it at the last second. She threw it with such speed and power that it created a hole in the wall. 

“You shitty chihuahua! How do you think I feel, sleeping with a dirty bakufu dog. I’ve been tainted! Who’s going to take me now?!” She cried angrily, her eyes shooting flames at him. _Not to mention it was her first time too._

Sougo stared at the hole then gaped at her. “Gods, China. I was just making a joke. Way to take it seriously. And keep your voice down, do you want the whole neighbourhood to know?”

She continued glaring at him, refusing to back down. Involuntarily, her eyes were drawn to what looked like a bite mark on his shoulder. She flushed when she realised what it was. 

Sougo smirked at her and gave her a knowing look. He opened his mouth (no doubt to say something cocky) when they heard Hijikata shouting at some officers to commit seppuku. 

They both glanced at the direction of the noise. 

“I would offer you the use of the Shinsengumi’s bath house but, as you can hear, the men are starting to wake up. It would be best for you to get out of here. I’ll take you home. Don’t worry, I saw Danna still passed out in the main hall. Get dressed. I’ll be waiting outside the door.” With that, he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing her her dress which was on his bookshelf. 

Once he left the room, Kagura hastily pulled her clothes on not bothering with her bra. Thank goodness the material of her dress was thick enough. She quickly found her shoes and slipped it on. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look at least decent. When she felt ready, she cautiously slid open the shoji door for about an inch. She peeked outside. Sure enough, the sadist was leaning on the wall waiting for her. He had on the earphones connected to his katana and he looked calm. _And handsome despite being hungover,_ Kagura grudgingly admitted to herself. _Damn him._ Meanwhile, she felt and probably looked like a truck had hit her and dragged her around town. 

Sougo quietly motioned for her to follow him. Together, they sneaked around hallways. Once, they arrived outside, Kagura let out a sigh of relief. She followed Sougo as he led the way back to the Yorozuya. They walked in comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. 

Soon enough, they reached the corner of the street leading to the Yorozuya. Kagura reached out a hand and tugged at Sougo’s sleeve. 

“This is fine. I can make it back by myself.” Kagura said meekly, not meeting his gaze. Honestly, she didn’t want Otose or Catherine catching them together at this hour in the morning and jumping to (most likely correct) conclusions.

Sougo studied her with an unreadable expression on his face before he nodded. He turned his back to her to make his way home. 

Kagura bit her lip anxiously before making a split decision. “Wait,” She called out.  


He stopped and turned his head to the side to look questioningly at her.

“Let’s just forget this whole thing happened.” Kagura said.

Sougo was quiet for a moment, his poker face unchanging. Finally, he turned and with his back facing her replied, “What are you talking about? Nothing happened last night except me beating your ass in every game we had. You suck at drinking games, China.” 

With that he walked away, lifting his left hand to give a lazy wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still sad that Gintama has ended! I was hoping for some OkiKagu interaction at least. Sigh. How did you guys feel about the ending?


	3. One step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! It really inspired me to write more. I'm trying to write as fast as I can before my next semester starts. :)

Kagura sighed staring unseeingly at a distance. She was crouched in the bushes waiting for her target to appear. The Yorozuya trio were out on a job to catch another runaway cat. Surprise surprise. She gave another heavy sigh. How boring. Joining that baldy out in space and hunting aliens was sounding better and better at this rate. She might even consider her brother’s standing invitation to join him on his raids. She was starting to long for adventure. Being with her earth family was great and all but lately she was just feeling restless. The boring jobs they were getting didn’t help, of course. And, she was definitely not trying to avoid a certain someone. She made a face at that thought. 

Speaking of the devil, she spotted a familiar black coat and sandy-hair in the distance. She felt her heart skip a beat. Memories of sweaty bodies and passionate kisses flooded her mind. She flushed and tried to think of something else. While she was pretty drunk that night, she could remember snippets of their tryst. Sougo seemed to be making his way to the park, no doubt to have his regular nap. It had been two weeks since Gori’s birthday party. The first few days since they parted, they studiously avoided each other. She, out of embarrassment. For him, she was not so sure. She initially thought that he felt as awkward as her but… Kagura scrunched her brows as she pondered his actions. 

After the first week, she had mustered her courage and thought that she was no coward. She had approached him and acted like the way they usually were before the incident which meant goading and insulting him. He had not even spared her a glance and acted like she wasn’t even there. Her taunts hang in the air as he passed her as if he didn’t even see her. His face blank and eyes cold. She had felt uncertain then. The teasing dying in her throat. 

Now, she wasn’t even trying to avoid him and they did occasionally pass each other on the street but she always remained invisible to him. She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth. There was no doubt that he was furious with her over something. She didn’t understand why he would be upset with her since he had not opposed her suggestion of forgetting that night. She took a deep steadying breath. His sudden lack of attention towards her and the misery she was feeling because of it was making her question her true feelings towards the sadist. _Did she really like him that much?_ She knew she held something for him but the strong reaction she was having towards his cold indifference was alarming her. 

“KAGURA!” The sudden shout jolted her from her thoughts and she sprang into action, leaping into the sky to pounce on their target. Thank goodness for her quick reflexes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kagura-chan, try and enjoy yourself, okay?” Soyo told her sweetly before turning to join a group of politicians who were deep in discussion. 

Soyo had invited Kagura to a party attended by important government officials and people in high society to celebrate Tsukimi (moon-viewing festival). Soyo had detected Kagura’s poor mood and thought that attending a party with her would lift her mood right up. Kagura had grudgingly accepted, having nothing better to do. At least this would take her mind off the sadist. It was time to move on after all. 

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side. Kagura blanched upon seeing high-ranking Shinsengumi officers keeping guard at the party. She spotted Hijikata standing guard near the entrance. She heard Kondo’s raucous laughter as he talked with some powerful-looking Amantos. 

Against her better judgment, she couldn’t help scoping out the room for a certain captain. Her eyes seeked out his familiar profile. Maybe he was sick? Immediately, she banished that thought from her mind. _Idiots don’t get sick_. Maybe, he was out on another job for the Shinsengumi. Just when she thought that she could relax, she caught sight of sandy-blonde hair. He seemed to be deep in conversation with Nobume. She felt her heart twist painfully and the urge to go home rose within her. She knew that the sadist and Nobume had their own rivalry; though, from what she gathered, it was far more detached and serious unlike the (occasionally playful) banter she shared with him. _She could be wrong though._

Right, well, time to go home. She was initially planning on watching a marathon of Ladies 6 anyway. And no, she was **not** taking the cowardly way out. She had reached out to him and he pushed her away. She was, by no means, a masochist after all. She made her way towards Soyo with the intent of excusing herself to go home on account of a stomachache.

“Ah, Kagura-chan! I was just about to introduce Takahashi-san to you. After hearing that I have a friend who is a Yato, he was quite insistent on meeting you.” Soyo said excitedly. Her eyes twinkling. 

“Kagura-san, it’s such a pleasure to meet you.” Takahashi-san, a young man who seemed to bein his early to mid-twenties, gave her a polite bow. He had dark brown hair that was neatly side parted. His ears were slightly pink from embarrassment. 

“Likewise.” Kagura answered politely. She was not really in the mood for conversation and was just about to spring her excuse on Soyo when Takahashi started peppering her with questions about her race. It turns out that he is a young professor specializing in Amantos.

She refrained from rolling her eyes as Soyo made her escape. It was obvious that the ex-princess was hoping that Takahashi, who was not bad looking, would prove to be a distraction for her. To be polite and to avoid embarrassing Soyo, she tried to answer as best as she could. 

Well, Takahashi proved to be quite the distraction, just not in the way that Soyo was probably hoping. His continuous stream of questions and random trivia facts he was spouting were starting to grate on her nerves. Unfortunately, his earnest and friendly demeanour made it hard for Kagura to shake him off rudely. Plus, Soyo had made it a point to introduce him to her. 

Takahashi seemed quite taken with her and followed her around like a little puppy. For the hundredth time he gushed about how lucky he was to have met a Yato in person and one as gorgeous as her at that! She’d tried giving him a hint that she wasn’t interested by heading to the buffet table and trying to disgust him with her humongous appetite. However, her plan backfired as Takahashi watched her eating intently, almost as if he was watching a nature show from National Geographic Channel. “Fascinating!” He had exclaimed as he stared at her as she ate. That made her put her spoon down. He tried motioning for her to continue eating but she had lost her appetite (for once in her life). Apart from that, it certainly didn’t help that Takahashi was actually quite the drinker, grabbing a glass of wine every time a waiter passed them with a tray. In fact, he was getting quite brazen with her. 

“Kagura-san! Are you free anytime this week? I know a buffet restaurant that serves delicious seafood platters.” Tempting, but the idea of being scrutinized like an animal was putting her off. 

He was starting to get touchy with her too. He would touch her arm as they talk, particularly when he was making a joke. Kagura struggled to reign in her temper. One more touch and she was going to rip his arm right off the socket.

Fortunately for his arm, Soyo appeared to check up on how they were getting along. 

While Takahashi gushed about their “connection”, Kagura muttered, “Just peachy.”

Soyo cast her an anxious look and Kagura relented with a small smile in an attempt to assuage her worries. 

“Soyo-sama! I wanted to know what you think about the new policy regarding the import of goods from Planet Watax. Excuse me, I’m afraid I need to borrow Soyo-sama for just a moment.” Soyo gave Kagura an apologetic look as she was whisked away by an older gentleman.

“Ah, Soyo-sama is amazing. She’s really smart, sweet and kind. Do you know that we’re actually related? My father was her aunt’s husband’s cousin, twice removed.”

_Oh great, now they’re related. All the more reason why I can’t get rid of him. Dammit. I knew I should have stayed home._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Sougo stood at the balcony watching the simpering idiot following Kagura around. His hand twitched over his katana as he suppressed the urge to cut down the imbecile who dared touch Kagura’s arm. He scoffed and turned his back from the scene. He rested his elbows on the railing of the balcony as he looked glumly across the yard. He was pissed at Kagura for dismissing the night they shared so easily. Though he was aware that his feelings for her were stronger than what she may be feeling for him (if any, he was starting to get doubtful at this point), suggesting that they forget that night had hurt him way more than any of her super powered punches or kicks. But, most of all, he was pissed with himself for getting so affected by her. He thought that he would have been used to it by now. He had always been the one who sought her out first - whether it was to say goodbye when the Shinsengumi had to leave Edo.

The sharp smell of nicotine suddenly assaulted his senses and he had to refrain himself from flinching as he knew what, or rather who, was coming. 

Hijikata walked towards him and leaned back against the railing beside him. He took out his mayo lighter to light a cigarette. He inhaled deeply and slowly let the smoke out. Now, Sougo’s hand itched to use his katana for an entirely different reason.

“I was wondering why you were being so hard on your men this past week,” Hijikata began conversationally. He took another puff from his cigarette. “I should have known why,” he muttered under his breath. 

Hijikata, the ever perceptive motherfucking know-it-all bastard. 

Sougo scowled, “That’s because you haven’t yet choked on mayo and died.” 

Hijikata continued puffing like a chimney beside him. He nodded towards Kagura who had a constipated expression on her face as she tried to inch away from the overly friendly man. “Looks like a damsel in distress to me. Go do your police duty, Sougo. And..” He paused as he took another drag from his cigarette, “I knew you can be a lot of things but I never took you for a coward.” With that, he took one last drag before crushing the butt of his cigarette under his heel. He then walked away without a single glance back.

Correction: Hijikata, the ever perceptive, nosey-as-fuck, motherfucking know-it-all bastard. _Probably thinking he was cool too._

Sougo sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He caught sight of the moon and wondered if his sister was watching from wherever she was. She had always worried about his social life. 

_I’m no coward, Aneue._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagura winced in pain. Takahashi had drunkenly attempted to put an arm around her shoulder but she had moved away at the last minute. Unfortunately, some strands of her hair had got caught on his watch. 

That was the last straw. 

_I’m sorry, Soyo-chan._

As Takahashi started his second attempt, Kagura waited to catch his arm and twist it. But his arm never reached her. A sheathed sword tapped his arm away. 

“Careful there, mister, you might catch some dangerous alien diseases. I’m afraid this one’s particularly… hazardous.” Sougo told Takahashi with a straight face, never once sparing Kagura a glance. 

Kagura stared at Sougo in surprise before his insult sunk in. Almost automatically, she swung her leg to kick him on the side. Sougo raised an arm to block it. 

Two things happened at once: firstly, Takahashi stumbled back in fear and ran away, disappearing into the gathering crowd. Secondly, Hijikata appeared almost immediately in an effort to prevent things from escalating. He angrily bopped Sougo on the head, accusing him of never doing things in a normal way then dragged both Sougo and Kagura out the front door. “Stop acting like a tsundere!” He had shouted at them before slamming the door in their faces.

Kagura gaped at the shut door in shock, unsure of who Hijikata was addressing. Or maybe it was both of them? “Did he just..?!”

Sougo glared at the door but didn’t say anything. Awkward silence descended upon them broken only by the sound of traffic on the street. 

“You’re such a dick.” Kagura hissed at him venomously. 

Sougo looked at her incredulously and gave a sharp bark of laughter. “And what about you? Do you make it a habit of going around sleeping with men and forgetting about it? Is acting all innocent and playing hard to get your MO (modus operandi)?” 

SLAP!

Kagura raised her hand to slap him again but Sougo caught her wrist. They stared at each other. Kagura’s eyes flashing hurt and anger. Sougo’s face stormy and full of emotion for once.

“How dare you. You have no right to complain. I don’t remember you saying otherwise,” Kagura said quietly, her voice trembling slightly. 

Sougo swallowed, regret immediately washing over him when he saw her fighting back tears. 

“And what would you have done if I said I don’t want to forget?” He asked her softly. 

She glanced sharply at his face in surprise, her eyes still pooling with tears. She immediatelyaverted her gaze and looked upward, an action he knew was done in order to keep her tears from falling. 

Sougo tightened his grip on her wrist, willing her to look at him. “I changed my mind. I’m not forgetting that night. I can’t and I won’t.” 


	4. New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry to say that this might be the last chapter that I post for a while since uni is starting again next week *big sigh*. Anyway, I tried to end this chapter neatly. I'll try to post again but it's probably going to take a while. 
> 
> And thank you for reading!

Kagura trudged back home tiredly. What a night. 

_Idiot sadist,_ she thought, unable to keep a small giddy smile from appearing on her face. After he had said that he wasn’t going to forget, she was momentarily confused before comprehension dawned on her on what he was implying. She had long suspected that the sadist liked her since they were younger but he never really acted on it. She smiled smugly to herself feeling like she won a battle. She knew now that the feeling was mutual but it still felt like a victory that Sougo had admitted it first. 

She immediately schooled her expression, however, when she remembered his tasteless comment about her acting all innocent and hard to get to sleep with men. At the most, he had meant to call her a slut or at the very least, manipulative. _Bastard_. She scowled angrily. She knew he probably said it at the heat of the moment but that still didn’t stop her from feeling a pang of hurt. She was fucking pure before him. He’d better appreciate that. 

Unfortunately, their conversation was cut short when Gori popped his head out the door, looking for the sadist. Some important people were leaving and the Shinsengumi had to accompany them or whatever. Sougo had thrown her one last meaningful glance before reentering the building.

No matter, she was going to make him sweat a bit for that comment and for giving her the silent treatment. An evil smirk made its way to her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kagura woke up feeling refreshed and happier than she had ever been since Gori’s party. She hummed to herself as she got ready for the day and paid extra care to her appearance. 

“Gin-chan, I’m taking Sadaharu out for a walk,” She called out to her boss who merely grunted in reply. 

She decided to walk around the neighborhood thinking that she might see the sadist and set her revenge in motion. 

It was nearly lunch time when she finally caught a glimpse of him. He had a bored expression on his face as he patrolled with another officer. She took a deep breath then tugged Sadaharu forward, making sure to walk in Sougo’s line of vision. 

She reached the end of the street and rounded the corner but the sadist did not even call out to her. Kagura frowned. What was he playing at? Was he still ignoring her? Sadaharu yawned and trotted off to a nearby park for a nap.

Kagura pressed herself against the wall and turned to peek around the corner.

Only to come face to face with the sadist himself.

She jumped back in shock. Her hand over her rapidly beating heart. 

“Chinaaa,” Sougo drawled. She could see him suppressing what was sure to be a cocky smirk from appearing on his face. “Were you spying on me?” 

She glared at him contemptuously, fuming at herself for turning back and losing face. Her face was beet red in embarrassment. She turned her nose up at him, crossed her arms then turned her back to him. There. Let him feel what it felt like being on the receiving end of being ignored.

“Ah, are you still upset about what I said last night?”   
  
When she didn’t answer, Sougo gave a dramatic sigh. 

“Alright, I apologize. Sincerely. It was out of line for me to say that. In fact, I brought you a peace offering.” She heard what seemed to be crinkling from a paper bag. She bit her lip as she debated on what to do. Finally, curiosity got the best of her. She loves receiving gifts after all. Maybe it was time to forgive and forget. Gin-chan always said that forgiveness results in peace in oneself. 

She turned around expectantly …

Only to see the sadist brandishing the missing black bra that she had left in his room for all to see.The sadist had an innocent expression on his face as he wiggled her bra at her.

Kagura immediately moved to snatch her bra from his grasp all the while hissing at him to quit it. Sougo, being taller, dangled her bra over his head so that it was out of her reach. 

“Are you still upset? Are you going to keep on ignoring me?” Sougo asked insistently as he dodged her efforts of grabbing her bra. 

“You ass! I’m going to break every bone in your body!”

“I’ll give it back if you talk to me.” He said while whipping her bra around over his head like a lasso.

“Urgh!! Fine! Give it here, asshole!” Kagura cried, her face burning in shame and mortification at her bra being displayed in public. 

Sougo lowered his hand and Kagura snatched it from his grasp, tucking it underneath her shirt. Sougo handed her a paper bag and she immediately shoved her bra in, hugging it to herself protectively. 

Kagura gave him the evil eye but he just returned it with an innocent smile. He reached for her andgently tugged her to him. Kagura’s breath hitch and she froze but didn’t pull away. 

He chuckled, lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered that he actually wanted to keep her bra for himself for xxxx and xxxxx. She sprang from him, feeling her face burn hotly. Honestly, she might faint with all the blood going to her face.   
  
Sougo laughed loudly, his red eyes twinkling in amusement.   


Kagura angrily hit him with the paper bag, though not too strongly as she was afraid that the bag would break and expose her bra again. 

“Come on, I’ll treat you to lunch. Consider it my apology.” Sougo said, an uncharacteristically warm expression on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the end, Kagura had to make do with taking her revenge on his wallet, which was only satisfying for her stomach as he did not even flinch when paying the hefty bill. She narrowed her eyes at her companion who was walking and whistling (obviously in a very good mood) by her side and wondered just how much he was earning/robbing from the people. 

Kagura scowled, irritated beyond belief at his cheek. 

Sougo grinned at her, stretched his arms over his head, pretended to yawn before placing an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close to his side. 

“Get your arm off before I take it off for you.” Kagura snapped, still in a bad mood.

“Now, now, Chinaa, I’ve already apologized for my mistake. You should be honored, I rarely apologize. I even bought you lunch.” he said entreatingly, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

“You wiiiin,” he added as an afterthought.

“Why don’t I feel like a winner then?” Kagura muttered sullenly. 

Sougo’s walkie-talkie suddenly crackled to life, “OI SOUGO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? WHY IS NAKAMURA PATROLLING BY HIMSELF? GET BACK TO WORK.”

Sougo grabbed his walkie-talkie with his free hand and replied, “Go die, Hijikata-san.”

He turned to Kagura and sighed, “Well, duty calls.” 

He let his arm fall from her shoulder, caressed her arm gently then tugged at her hand. “Come see me tomorrow during my lunch break,” he said softly.

Kagura stared back at him, blushing slightly. “I’ll kick your ass tomorrow, sadist. You better not be late.”


End file.
